non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Creature Gallery
This is a Creatures Gallery showcasing the variety of lifeforms that populate human imagination. Please keep in mind that some species have never been illustrated (such as the Snark) and are therefore absent from this page. Gallery Abada.jpg|Abada|link=Abada Aboleth.jpg|Aboleth|link=Aboleth Ahool.jpg|Ahool|link=Ahool Akantor.png|Akantor|link=Akantor Altamaha-ha.jpg|Altamaha-ha|link=Altamaha-ha Enik2.jpg|Altrusian|link=Altrusian Gwp prototype-2-.jpg|Alex Mercer|link=Alex Mercer Ancientenemy.jpg|Ancient Enemy|link=Ancient Enemy Anteka.png|Anteka|link=Anteka Apceros.png|Apceros|link=Apceros Aptonoth.png|Aptonoth|link=Aptonoth Arachnoquake6.jpg|Arachnoquake Spider|link=Arachnoquake Spider Armadillowolf.png|Armadillo Wolf|link=Armadillo Wolf Assassinvine.jpg|Assassin Vine|link=Assassin Vine Ass-blaster.JPG|Ass-Blaster|link=Ass-Blaster Babookari.jpg|Babookari|link=Babookari Bake-kujira.jpg|Bake-kujira|link=Bake-kujira Baku.jpg|Baku|link=Baku Barghest.jpg|Barghest|link=Barghest Battra1.jpg|Battra|link=Battra Bladenboro.jpg|Beast of Bladenboro|link=Beast of Bladenboro Beastkin.png|Beastkin|link=Beastkin Bergmansbear.jpg|Bergman's Bear|link=Bergman's Bear Smalfut.jpg|Bigfoot|link=Bigfoot Bighorner.png|Bighorner|link=Bighorner Tyrant.jpg|Bio-Organic Weapon|link=Bio-Organic Weapon Blackdragon.jpg|Black Dragon|link=Black dragon Bloatfly.png|Bloatfly|link=Bloatfly Bluedragon.jpg|Blue Dragon|link=Blue dragon BIPFD.png|Boundary Interface Prime Field Device|link=Boundary Interface Prime Field Device Brahmin.png|Brahmin|link=Brahmin Brontosaurus.jpg|Brontosaurus|link=Brontosaurus Brundlefly.jpg|Brundlefly|link=Brundlefly Buffaloyak.png|Buffalo Yak|link=Buffalo Yak Bulette.jpg|Bulette|link=Bulette Bullantelope.png|Bull Antelope|link=Bull Antelope Bunyip.jpg|Bunyip|link=Bunyip Buru.jpg|Buru|link=Buru Buzzardwasp.png|Buzzard Wasp|link=Buzzard Wasp Canvey.jpg|Canvey Island Monster|link=Canvey Island Monster Canyoncrawler.png|Canyon Crawler|link=Canyon Crawler Catbeast.jpg|Cat Beast|link=Cat Beast Catgator.png|Catgator|link=Catgator Carakiller.jpg|Carakiller|link=Carakiller Carnictis.jpg|Carnictis|link=Carnictis Cavemonster.jpg|Cave Monster|link=Cave Monster Cazador.png|Cazador|link=Cazador Chupacabras.gif|Chupacabra|link=Chupacabras Chuul.jpg|Chuul|link=Chuul Clannfear.jpg|Clannfear|link=Clannfear ColeIF2.jpg|Cole MacGrath|link=Cole MacGrath Conrit.jpg|Con Rit|link=Con Rit Colossus.jpg|Colossus|link=Colossus Conworm.jpg|Conqueror Worm|link=Conqueror Worm C-rex.jpg|Crustaceous Rex|link=Crustaceous Rex Cryptile.jpg|Cryptile|link=Cryptile Deathclaw.jpg|Deathclaw|link=Deathclaw Deepworm.jpg|Deep Worm|link=Deep Worm Deserthopper.jpg|Desert Hopper|link=Desert Hopper Destrachan.jpg|Destrachan|link=Destrachan Destroyah.jpg|Destroyah|link=Destroyah Diablos.png|Diablos|link=Diablos Dingonek.jpg|Dingonek|link=Dingonek Displacerbeast.jpg|Displacer Beast|link=Displacer Beast Doozers.jpg|Doozer|link=Doozer D.R.A.G.M.A.JPG|D.R.A.G.M.A.|link=D.R.A.G.M.A. Dragon.jpg|Dragon|link=Dragon Dragonwow.jpg|Dragon (WarCraft)|link=Dragon (WarCraft) Dragonmoose.png|Dragon Moose|link=Dragon Moose Dren1.jpg|Dren|link=Dren Ebirah.jpg|Ebirah|link=Ebirah Eelhound.png|Eel Hound|link=Eel Hound ElderGod-1-.jpg|Elder God|link=Elder God Im18-1-.jpg|Elizabeth Greene|link=Elizabeth Greene Eloi.jpg|Eloi|link=Eloi Emelantouka.jpg|Emela-ntouka|link=Emela-ntouka Ent.png|Ent|link=Ent Epioth.png|Epioth|link=Epioth Etherealmarauder.jpg|Ethereal Marauder|link=Ethereal Marauder Exocel.jpg|Exocel|link=Exocels Fabmachine.jpg|Fabrication Machine|link=Fabrication Machine Facelessone.jpg|Faceless One|link=Faceless One Fellbeast.jpg|Fell Beast|link=Fell Beast Felstalker.jpg|Fel Stalker|link=Fel Stalker Ferrucutus.jpg|Ferrucutus|link=Ferrucutus Flukeman.jpg|Flukeman|link=Flukeman Rod.gif|Flying Rod|link=Flying Rod FoxAntelope.png|Fox Antelope|link=Fox Antelope Fraggles.jpg|Fraggle|link=Fraggle Frogmonster.jpg|Frog Monster|link=Frog Monster Fungus.jpg|Fungus|link=Fungus Futurepredator.jpg|Future Predator|link=Future Predator Futureshark.jpg|Future Shark|link=Future Shark Garif.jpg|Garif|link=Garif Giantant.png|Giant Ant|link=Giant Ant Giantrat.png|Giant Rat|link=Giant Rat Gillman.jpg|Gill-man|link=Gill-man Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla|link=Godzilla Gorgs.jpg|Gorg|link=Gorg Grabber.jpg|Grabber|link=Grabber Graboid.jpg|Graboid|link=Graboid Grinch2.jpg|The Grinch|link=Grinch grue.jpg|Grue|link=Grue (Mafagafo) Heibai.jpg|Hei Bai|link=Hei Bai Hiderigami.jpg|Hiderigami|link=Hiderigami Hobbit.jpg|Hobbit|link=Hobbit IceBorer.jpg|Hotheaded Naked Ice Borer|link=Hotheaded Naked Ice Borer Parasite.jpg|Human Scale Parasite|link=Human Scale Parasite HumanBat.jpg|Humanoid Bat-Thing|link=Humanoid Bat Hunter.jpg|Hunter|link=Hunter Hybridcreature.jpg|Hybrid Creature|link=Hybrid Creature Hydra.jpg|Hydra|link=Hydra Hydraprototype.jpg|Hydra (Prototype)|link=Hydra (Prototype) AbeSapien.jpg|Ichthyo sapiens|link=Ichthyo sapiens Reptile bird.jpg|Iguana Parrot|link=Iguana Parrot Illithid.jpg|Illithid|link=Illithid Inugami.jpg|Inugami|link=Inugami Jerseydevil.jpg|Jersey Devil|link=Jersey Devil Mimic1.jpg|Judas Breed|link=Judas Breed Kathoga.jpg|Kathoga|link=Kathoga Kelbi.png|Kelbi|link=Kelbi Cloverfield.jpg|Kishin|link=Kishin Kodo.png|Kodo|link=Kodo Komodorhino.png|Komodo Rhino|link=Komodo Rhino Kraken.jpg|Kraken|link=Kraken Kruthik.jpg|Kruthik|link=Kruthik Langoliers.jpg|Langolier|link=Langolier Licker.jpg|Licker|link=Licker Lodestonemarauder.jpg|Lodestone Marauder|link=Lodestone Marauder Marsupilami.jpg|Marsupilami|link=Marsupilami Machineelf.jpg|Machine Elf|link=Machine Elf Mageripper.jpg|Mageripper|link=Mageripper Mapinguary.jpg|Mapinguari|link=Mapinguari WarriorsOfTerra.jpg|Maya|link=Maya Megasquid.jpg|Megasquid|link=Megasquid MerCreatures.jpg|Mer Creature|link=Mer Creature Marrow.jpg|Marrow|link=Marrow Megopteran.jpg|Megopteran|link=Megopteran Minhocao.png|Minhocão|link=Minhocão Mirelurk.png|Mirelurk|link=Mirelurk Mokele-mbembe.jpg|Mokele-mbembe|link=Mokele-mbembe Mogwai.jpg|Mogwai|link=Mogwai MolePeople.png|Mole People|link=Mole People Mongoliandeathworm.jpg|Mongolian Death Worm|link=Mongolian Death Worm Morlocks.jpg|Morlock|link=Morlock Mosswine.png|Mosswine|link=Mosswine Mothra.jpg|Mothra|link=Mothra Giantsquid.jpg|Mutant Giant Squid|link=Mutant Giant Squid Nashrou.jpg|Nashrou|link=Nashrou Netherray.png|Nether Ray|link=Nether Ray Nian.jpg|Nian|link=Nian Nightstalker.png|Night Stalker|link=Night Stalker Ogopogo.jpg|Ogopogo|link=Ogopogo Ohmu1.jpg|Ohmu|link=Ohmu Ogdrujahad.gif|Ogdru Jahad|link=Ogdru Jahad Oliphaunt.jpg|Oliphaunt|link=Oliphaunt Orcwort.gif|Orcwort|link=Orcwort Ostrichhorse.png|Ostrich Horse|link=Ostrich Horse Otyugh.jpg|Otyugh|link=Otyugh Cha-Ka.jpg|Paku|link=Pakuni Parasprite.jpg|Parasprite|link=Parasprite Peluda.jpg|Peluda|link=Peluda Piranhadon.jpg|Piranhadon|link=Piranhadon 15684 1 other wallpapers my little pony-1024x640.jpg|Pony|link=Pony Popo.jpg|Popo|link=Popo Psammead.jpg|Psammead|link=Psammead Pumpkinhead.jpg|Pumpkinhead|link=Pumpkinhead Purpleworm.jpg|Purple Worm|link=Purple Worm Radroach.png|Radroach|link=Radroach Radscorpion.jpg|Radscorpion|link=Radscorpion Rathalos.jpg|Rathalos|link=Rathalos Raveger.png|Ravager|link=Ravager Reddragon.jpg|Red Dragon|link=Red dragon Rhedosaurus.jpg|Rhedosaurus|link=Rhedosaurus Rhenoplos.png|Rhenoplos|link=Rhenoplos Roberts.trueform.jpg|Rob Roberts|link=Rob Roberts Runner.jpg|Runner|link=Runner Scrats.jpg|Sabertoothed Squirrel|link=Sabertoothed Squirrel Sadu-hem.gif|Sadu-Hem|link=Sadu-Hem Sammael.jpg|Sammael|link=Sammael Scarab.jpg|Scarab|link=Scarab Seaslug.png|Sea Slug|link=Sea Slug Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel|link=Sentinel Serpopard.jpg|Serpopard|link=Serpopard Shrieker.jpg|Shrieker|link=Shrieker Shunkawarakin.jpg|Shunka Warakin|link=Shunka Warakin Silverdragon.jpg|Silver Dragon|link=Silver dragon Silver Hydra.jpg|Silver Hydra|link=Silver Hydra Silurian1.jpg|Silurian|link=Silurian Skybison.png|Sky Bison|link=Sky Bison Slakemoth.jpg|Slake Moth|link=Slake Moth Sleestak4.jpg|Sleestak|link=Sleestak Rhinogradentia.png|Snouters|link=Snouters Spink.jpg|Spink|link=Spink Splinter.jpg|Splinter|link=Splinter Sporebat.png|Spore Bat|link=Spore Bat Sporecarrier.png|Spore Carrier|link=Spore Carrier Sporeling.jpg|Sporeling|link=Sporeling Sporeplant.png|Spore Plant|link=Spore Plant Squibbon.jpg|Squibbon|link=Squibbon Swampus.jpg|Swampus|link=Swampus Tarrasque.gif|Tarrasque|link=Tarrasque Tartarusaurus.jpg|Tartarusaurus|link=Tartarusaurus Tatzelwurm.jpg|Tatzelwurm|link=Tatzelwurm Tengu.jpg|Tengu|link=Tengu PrimevalTreeCreeper.jpg|Tree Creeper|link=Tree Creeper Host 1.jpg|Gwoemul|link=Gwoemul 300px-Form One.jpg|The Taken|link=The Taken Tigrex.png|Tigrex|link=Tigrex Toothfairy.jpg|Tooth Fairy|link=Tooth Fairy Toraton.jpg|Toraton|link=Toraton Trunko.jpg|Trunko|link=Trunko Tsuchinoko.gif|Tsuchinoko|link=Tsuchinoko Urgo-hem.png|Urgo-Hem|link=Urgo-Hem Dracula.jpg|Vampire|link=Vampirism Varag.jpg|Varag|link=Varag Vrex.jpg|Vastatosaurus Rex|link=Vastatosaurus Rex Venatosaurus.jpg|Venatosaurus|link=Venatosaurus VineTheRuins.jpg|Vine|link=Vine (The Ruins) Voth.jpg|Voth|link=Voth Wanamingo.jpg|Wanamingo|link=Wanamingo Warg.jpg|Warg|link=Warg Weaver1.jpg|Weaver|link=Weaver Wingedbeast.jpg|Winged Beast|link=Winged Beast Yaoguai.jpg|Yao Guai|link=Yao Guai Yara-ma-yha-who.jpg|Yara-ma-yha-who|link=Yara-ma-yha-who Yeti.jpg|Yeti|link=Yeti Creatures by biology Avian Note: Species here resemble birds, but may not actually be birds. *Carakiller *Iguana Parrot *Spink *Tengu Reptilian Note: Species here resemble reptiles, but may not actually be reptiles. *Akantor *Altrusian *Black dragon *Buru *Cave Monster *Cryptile *Deathclaw *Destrachan *D.R.A.G.M.A. *Dragon *Dragon (D&D) *Eel Hound *Fell Beast *Godzilla *Rhedosaurus *Silurian *Sleestak *Tatzelwurm *Toraton *Tree Creeper *Voth Invertebrate Note: Species here resemble invertebrates, but may not actually be invertebrates. *Carnictis *Con Rit *Deep Worm *Desert Hopper *Ebirah *Grabber *Graboid *Kraken *Megasquid *Minhocão *Mongolian Death Worm *Mothra *Mutant Giant Squid *Squibbon *Swampus Mammalian Note: Species here resemble mammals, but may not actually be mammals. *Ahool *Babookari *Bigfoot *Bunyip *Chupacabras *Eloi *Future Predator *Hobbit *Hotheaded Naked Ice Borer *Mapinguari *Marsupilami *Mer Creature *Mole People *Morlock *Pakuni *Pony *Sabertoothed Squirrel *Shunka Warakin *Yeti Plant-like Note: Species here resemble plants, but may not actually be plants. *Assassin Vine *Ent *Vine (The Ruins) Category:Galleries